Different Kakashi!
by Healer46
Summary: Kakashi kembali dari menjalankan misi. Tidak seperti biasanya, pria berambut perak tersebut kembali dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Beberapa organ vitalnya nyaris rusak, detak jantungnya begitu lemah, badannya terasa begitu dingin. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengingat siapa kalian." Warning: AR, TYPO, OOC, dll. RnR.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Different Kakashi!**

.

**Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura**

.

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

.

**AR, TYPO, OOC.**

.

.

'Braaak'

"Tsunade-_sama_!"

"Ada apa Sizune! Bisakah kau membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lembut?!" Tsunade bertanya kepada Sizune yang datang keruangannya membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan Sakura yang juga berada di ruangan itupun ikut terlonjak kaget.

"Kakashi-_san_ dalam keadaan kritis!"

Mendengar hal tersebut Tsunade dan Sakura langsung berlari mengikuti Sizune dan menuju rumah sakit konoha.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit konoha, Sakura dapat melihat beberapa temannya yang berada di depan ruangan Kakashi. Ino yang duduk di kursi, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuh mereka di dinding, dan sahabat oranye-nya yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang ditekuk. Apa yang membuat Sakura kaget adalah keadaan ke empat temannya itu, sungguh mereka penuh darah, entah itu darah dari luka mereka sendiri atau darah yang lain.

Sakura berjalan melewati mereka semua dengan cepat, sebelum Naruto memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura berhenti dan berbalik melihat Naruto.

"Tolong selamatkan _Sensei_."

Hanya itu. Sakura mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat tersebut.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuat ke empat pasang mata itu berdiri dan menujukan tatapan mereka keruangan tersebut.

"Tsunade-_baachan!_ Bagaimana keadaan _Sensei_?"

Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebur menghela napasnya.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih stabil. Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun."

Mereka berlima yang sedari tadi menunggu Kakashi benar-benar bisa bernapas dengan legah sekarang.

"Kalian bisa bubar, dan mengobati luka kalian. Shikamaru, kau laporkan semuanya besok padaku." Lanjut Tsunade kemudian meninggalkan mereka diikuti Shizune dan Sakura.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Tsunade melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata dia pria berambut nanas itu, Shikamaru. "Bukankah aku bilang untuk melaporkannya besok Shikamaru.

"Aku pikir aku tidak bisa menunggu besok."

"Jadi mereka sekelompok organisasi yang mengumpulkan jurus-jurus terlarang yah."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kami berhasil memojokkan mereka, dan hampir menangkap pemimpin mereka. Naruto dan aku melawan si pengguna _kuchiyose_, Kakashi-_sensei_, Ino, dan Sai melawan sekitar hampir seratus anak buah mereka."

Kali ini giliran Tsunade yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Menurut Ino, Sensei jadi seperti itu karena melindunginya dan Sai. Mereka benar-benar terpojok dan kewalahan sebelum aku dan Naruro datang membantu." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tahu jurus-jurus apa saja yang mereka keluarkan?"

Shikamaru melangkah maju dan meletakkan sebuah gulungan di hadapan Tsunade. "Aku menulisnya disini, ada beberapa jurus yang tidak diketahui namanya, tapi aku bisa menuliskan detail-detail nya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kerja yang bagus Shikamaru. Kembali dan beristirahatlah."

Matahari menyinari desa konoha dengan terik, burung-burung berkicau, berterbangan kesana kemari. Semua penduduk desa memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Begitu juga Sakura, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan tidak begitu baik, bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak senseinya melewati masa kritisnya dan sampai sekarang ia belum bangun.

Sakura membuka pintu ruang inap tersebut, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur _sensei_-nya, mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga yang baru saja dia beli di toko Ino.

"Kapan kau akan bangun _Sensei_. Walaupun biasanya kau seperti ini, tapi kali ini kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu sendiri. Kalau kau tahu, kau bahkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini." Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil melihat keadaan Kakashi yang berada di hadapannya.

Kakashi mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit konoha dengan hampir seluruh badannya terutup perban, bahkan matanya sekalipun, sungguh saat Sakura pertama kali melihat Kakashi di ruang gawat darurat kemarin ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ketika melihat sensei-nya dalam keadaan benar-benar 'buruk'. Luka diseluruh tubuhnya, matanya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, rambut peraknya yang bahkan hampir tertutupi dengan warna merahnya darah. Beberapa organ vitalnya nyaris rusak, detak jantungnya begitu lemah, badannya terasa begitu dingin. Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisnya saat membantu Tsunade dan Shizune melakukan operasi.

Beruntung Kakashi bisa melewati masa-masa kritis tersebut, walaupun sekarang sudah seminggu sejak hari itu dan dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Sakura yang masih melamun sambil menatap Kakashi begitu kaget, melihat jari telunjuk Kakashi yang bergerak, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari memanggil Tsunade.

Kakashi yang sudah sadar kini duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya, sementara Tsunade sedang melepaskan perban di mata Kakashi.

"Pertama kita harus mengecek keadaan matamu Kakashi. Buka matamu secara perlahan."

Kakashi masih diam untuk beberapa detik, sementara lima pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan cemas, mereka adalah Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Shikamaru, tidak ketinggalan Naruto yang begitu heboh ketika melihat Sakura tadi berlari membawa kabar kalau sensei-nya sudah sadar.

Kakashi membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan menampilkan kedua mata _Onxy_-nya.

Mereka semua terkejud.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru memecah keheningan saat melihat Kakashi membuka matanya, Kakashi menampilkan kedua mata _Onxy_-nya, bukankah seharusnya mata kirinya Sharingan?

"_Baachan_! Kemana _Sharingan_-nya?" Kali ini Naruto kembali menimpali.

"Tenang dulu Naruto." Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, mencoba memberi peringatan.

"Kakashi, kau bisa melihat kami dengan jelas?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Kakashi yang tampaknya masih linglung.

Kakashi menatap satu persatu wajah mereka semua, mulai dari Tsunade yang berada di sebelah kirinya, hingga Sakura yang berada di sebelah Kanannya.

Kakashi benar-benar memperhatikan semuanya, khususnya wajah Sakura, dia cukup lama menatap wajah gadis itu, hingga membuat Sakura sendiri bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _Sensei_?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup masker biasa itu. Perlu diketahui Kakashi sekarang hanya memakai Masker biasa berwarna putih, bukan masker yang biasa ia gunakan yang tersambung dengan baju tanpa lengannya, mengingat sekarang seluruh tubuhnya masih dibalut perban dan dia hanya menggunakan baju rumah sakit yang tentunya tidak mempunyai masker seperti miliknya biasa. Dan Tsunade sangat memahami Kakashi, ia tetap memakaikan Kakashi masker mengingat pria itu betul-betul tidak suka jika wajahnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja terlebih dahulu, nanti aku akan kembali mengecek keadaanmu. Kalian semua juga keluar, jangan mengganggu Kakashi, terutama kau Naruto!" Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto mencoba memperingati anak nakal berambut kuning tersebut.

"Sakura bantu Kakashi." Tsunade memerintahkan Sakura untuk mebantu Kakashi kembali berbaring sementara dirinya menyeret Naruto keluar diikuti dengan Shizune dan Shikamaru.

"Sensei, biar ku bantu." Sakura mencoba memegang lengan Kakashi dan membantunya untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang, tapi satu kalimat dari Kakashi membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengingat siapa kalian."

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah kuduga. Sulit merasakan chakra Kakashi. Aku pikir karena peredaran chakra ditubuhnya tidak stabil makanya Sharingan-nya juga tidak aktif." Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil berpikir serius.

"Lalu bagimana dengan ingatan Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai itu. Mungkin karena luka di kepalanya, kalian sediri lihatkan bagiamana parahnya luka-luka Kakashi kemarin."

Ketiga Iryō-nin kebanggaan Tsunade itupun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tsunade.

"Apa yang akan Tsunade-sama lakukan selanjutnya?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Kita hanya harus terus memeriksa keadaan Kakashi, aku juga harus mempelajari beberapa hal untuk itu, ah Sakura, kau kuperintahkan untuk menjaga Kakashi selama keadaannya belum baik, dan laporkan padaku jika ada yang aneh." Perintah Tsunade kepada Sakura yang langsung disetujui olehnya. "Hai."

Setelahnya Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruang hokage.

"Hah, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Sensei-mu Sakura." Ino membuka percakapan selagi mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung hokage.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula Sensei memang orang yang seperti itu, tentu saja dia akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan teman-temannya." Sakura menjawab perkataan Ino sambil teringat kata-kata Kakashi saat pertama kali mereka berada di tim tujuh.

'Dalam dunia shinobi mereka yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah! Tapi, Shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya jauh lebih buruk dari sampah!'

Sakura tentu saja selalu mengingat pelajaran pertama yang di berikan Kakashi, walaupun itu juga artinya bahwa ia tidak pernah melupakan seseorang lainnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang berkelana mengelilingi dunia untuk menebus dosa-dosanya. Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat pria berambut raven itu. Seharusnya sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Sensei-nya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ino bertanya setelah mendengar helaan napas dari Sakura.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku ke rumah sakit dulu yah Pig! Jaa ne!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mattaku!"

Sakura menggeser pintu ruangan inap Kakashi perlahan, takut mengganggu pria itu.

"Oh sensei, kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sakura basa-basi sambil berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kakashi, dan melihat pria itu yang melamun, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataanya tadi.

"Tunggu! Ada yang aneh." Kali ini inner Sakura yang berbicara.

"Sensei! Kenapa kau melepas maskermu?!" Suara Sakura yang begitu keras membuat Kakashi menoleh. Dan benar saja, pria itu tidak menggunakan maskernya.

Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi yang datar, perlahan semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

'Demi Kami-sama! Kakashi-sensei sangat tampan.' Inner Sakura menjerit melihat bagaimana tampannya Kakashi. Hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang pas, tidak tebal ataupun kecil seperti yang mereka bayangkan sewaktu masih genin, oh dan jangan lupa tahi lalat kecil yang berada di sebelah kiri, dekat bibirnya, membuat ia terlihat semakin seksi.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Kakashi buka suara setelah melihat Sakura yang masih kaget melihatnya.

Sakura segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya sendiri, takut kalau saja sudah keluar darah dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil masker putih yang tergeletak di meja dan memasangkannya di wajah Kakashi.

"Sensei kau tidak boleh melepas maskermu, sungguh!"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran. Menurutnya, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut sangat berlebihan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kakashi kembali bertanya karena penasaran.

Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali di kursinya kini sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, 'Sial karena wajah Kakashi, aku sekarang pasti seperti wanita gila di hadapannya.' Inner Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Kau tidak pernah membuka maskermu sembarangan Sensei. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau tidak pernah membukannya kecuali waktu mandi, atau makan. Itupun pasti kau lakukan dengan kecepatan cahaya." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi reaksimu barusan karena kau baru pertama kali melihat wajahku, begitu?"

BINGO!

Sakura berdehem, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasakan semburat merah di wajahnya kembali.

"Meskipun kau muridku?" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Ya, begitulah."

Kakashi hanya diam, dan berniat untuk membuka maskernya lagi sebelum Sakura dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Jangan! Kenapa sensei ingin membukanya lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Kakashi sambil memegang tangan pria itu.

"Menyesakkan."

Eh?

Sakura benar-benar kaget dibuatnya, ada apa dengan Sensei-nya ini? Bukankah selama ini dia terus menggunakan masker? Dan sekarang dia berniat membukanya dengan begitu mudah dan alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya dengan topeng sialan itu.

Kakashi sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan menurunkan maskernya kemudian menarik napas dihadapan wanita itu.

'Sial aku belum terbiasa dengan wajahnya. Shannaro!'

"Kenapa aku selalu menggunakan masker?"

Kali ini Sakura pasrah dan membiarkan Kakashi menurunkan maskernya, kemudian duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak pertama bertemu sewaktu genin kau sudah memakainya dan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahmu. Kupikir kau sudah menggunakannya dari kecil."

Kakashi diam, mencoba membuka ingatannya mengenai dirinya sendiri. Kemudian sensasi itu datang, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam sesutu, benar-benar sakit.

"Ugh." Kakashi meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Melihat Kakashi kesakitan, Sakura langsung berdiri dan memegang kepala Kakashi, mengalirkan chakra hijau yang membuat Kakashi sedikit lebih tenang.

Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang, Kakashi kemudian membuka matanya, menatap gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai muridnya tersebut dengan intens. Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah yang serius dan berkonsentrasi dengan chakranya.

Perlahan chakra hijau itu memudar, kemudian Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menarik masker Kakashi.

"Lebih baik Sensei tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengingat. Tanyakan saja padaku, jika ada yang ingin sensei ketahui."

"Soal itu,"

'Braak!'

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

Suara nyaring Naruto memenuhi ruangan begitu dia masuk, diikuti dengan tiga orang lainnya, Tsunade, Yamato dan juga Sai.

Naruto langsung berlari memeluk Kakashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sensei, kau baik-baik saja? Bagimana keadaanmu?" Naruto menyerbu Kakashi dengan pertanyaan, sementara ia menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya karena pelukan Naruto yang terlalu kuat.

"Naruto! Kau memperparah keadaannya." Sakura segera menarik Naruto dan memiting kepala berambut kuning tersebut.

"Aaaahh, gomenne Sakura-chan."

"Hisashiburi Senpai." Yamato menegur Kakashi, sementara yang di tegur hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ah, aku Yamato, Junior kepercayaanmu." Yamato segera memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kakashi ketika melihat seniornya itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku Sai. Anggota Tim Kakashi."

Kakashi diam, sambil melihat Yamato dan Sai. Kemudian melirik Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya setelah diberikan pukulan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi Kakashi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Kakashi, dan mendekat kepada pria itu. Menaruh tangannya di kening Kakashi dan mengalirkan chakra hijau.

"Yah, badanku masih terasa sakit, dan juga aku tidak mengingat apapun."

Tsunade menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Tadi Kakashi-sensei sempat merasa kesakitan di kepalanya karena berusaha memaksa mengingat sesuatu."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Jangan memaksakan diri Kakashi."

"Baik."

"Sepertinya aku harus menunda rencanaku terlebih dahulu." Kata Tsunade sambil menghela napasnya.

Membuat mereka yang lain menjadi bingung dengan rencana yang Tsunade katakan.

"Rencana?"

**\- To Be Continued -**

**A/N : Kritik dan saran sangat di terima **


	3. Chapter 3

"Tentu saja menjadi Hokage."

"Benar juga, seharusnya Kakashi-senpai akan menjadi Rokudaime dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Apa yang akan anda lakukan Tsunade-sama?" Yamato bertanya dengan Tsunade yang tentu saja hanya bisa menghela napasnya, tidak mungkin ia menjadikan Kakashi yang saat ini sedang lupa ingatan ini untuk menjadi hokage.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kakashi. Sementara itu, Sakura harus tetap mengawasinya."

"Aku juga! Aku juga! Aku akan menjaga Sensei!" Naruto berseru dengan cukup semangat kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Kau harus belajar dan menjalankan misi yang banyak Naruto! Kau tidak akan menjadi hokage dengan begitu mudahnya walaupun sudah menyelamatkan dunia."

"Jadi, apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui Sensei?"

Disinilah Naruto, duduk di sebelah Kakashi sambil menceritakan kisah tim tujuh yang begitu panjang kepada Kakashi. Sementara Sakura juga ikut menambahkan dan mengoreksi beberapa bagian dari cerita Naruto yang sedikit dia lebih-lebihkan. Sungguh ada beberapa bagian yang sangat berlebihan misalnya, kalau dia adalah shinobi paling tampan dan populer saat ini. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal kalau memang Naruto adalah shinobi paling populer saat ini, dalam artian tentu saja karena dia adalah pahlawan yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, tapi Sakura benar-benar menolak dengan sangat bagian yang mengatakan kalau ia shinobi paling tampan.

Hanya karena Naruto menyelamatkan dunia bukan berarti ia menjadi tampan bukan? Lagipula selama perang dunia shinobi, Sakura sedikit banyak melihat beberapa shinobi desa lain yang memiliki paras yang bisa dikatakan 'lumayan'.

"Sasuke-kun bahkan tetap lebih tampan, Naruto."

"Uh Sakura-chan."

"Jadi, di mana yang bernama Sasuke?" Akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang cukup tabu keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja sulit dan terlalu berat untuk menceritakan kisah Sasuke, dan itu membuat Naruto bingung harus memulainya darimana.

"Etto... Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi yang panjang, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya bertemu dengan Sensei kalau dia sudah pulang."

Kakashi hanya mengamati raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan saat ia mengajukan pertanyaannya tadi, sementara Sakura hanya memandang lantai yang bahkan tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali dengan semburat merah yang terlihat di wajahnya. Ah, sekarang Kakashi mengakui dia cukup penasaran dengan muridnya yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke ichiraku ramen, Sensei cepatlah sembuh, aku akan mentraktirmu kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ichiraku ramen mungkin akan mengembalikan ingatanmu dengan rasanya yang lezat. Jaa ne." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Kakashi dan Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Jadi Sakura menyukai Sasuke, eh? Dan sepertinya Naruto itu menyukaimu Sakura." Kakashi memecah keheningan mereka.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh melihat Kakashi. "A--apa maksudmu Sensei?"

Sakura gugup. Cukup jelas dimata Kakashi kalau perkataannya tadi memang benar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" Kakashi kembali bertanya dan Sakura sekarang mati-matian menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak mendarat di kepala perak Kakashi. Sensei-nya ini benar-benar membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Tidak. Lagipula Sasuke-kun sedang pergi misi dalam waktu yang lama, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang."

"Menunggunya yah." Kakashi senang menggoda muridnya berkepala merah jambu ini.

"Sensei, sejak kapan kau jadi semenyebalkan ini?" Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana aku yang biasanya?"

"Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya adalah orang yang tenang, baik, dan tentu tidak suka menggoda muridnya sendiri."

"Apa aku menggodamu? Kau merasa tergoda? Bagian mana yang membuatmu merasa tergoda, kata-kataku atau wajahku?"

'Itu! Semua kata-kata dan wajahmu mempermainkanku sensei!' Inner Sakura meronta.

"Sudahlah Sensei terlalu banyak bicara, sepertinya kepalamu benar-benar bermasalah." Sakura mengalah, dalam artian tidak ingin Kakashi terus memojokkannya dan membuatnya malu. Sakura membantu Kakashi untuk merebahkan badannya, karena Sakura tahu Kakashi pasti sudah tidak kuat duduk lebih lama.

Kakashi tersenyum lemah dibalik maskernya. Memang sejujurnya tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, apalagi duduk lama sambil mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang sangat panjang.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar?"

"Jangan bermimpi akan keluar dalam waktu dekat."

Yang benar saja, perkataan Sakura pada Kakashi satu minggu yang lalu memang benar, ia tidak akan keluar dalam waktu dekat, tapi seminggu kemudian tepatnya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang, untuk sementara kau dibebas tugaskan sebagai shinobi." Tsunade menarik kembali tangannya sesudah memeriksa tubuh Kakashi.

Sekarang Kakashi sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti Hatake Kakashi yang normal dengan seragam jounin-nya, yah minus hitai-ate -ikat kepala- karena ia sedang dibebas tugaskan.

"Sakura antar Kakashi kembali kerumahnya." Ucap Tsunade kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mulai merapikan barang-barang Kakashi yang sebenarnya tidak banyak, itupun hanya barang-barang yang ia bawa ketika misi terakhirnya kemarin.

"Ayo pulang Sensei."

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang membawa tas ransel Kakashi. Gadis itu melirik Kakashi memperhatikan gerak geriknya, tidak ada yang berubah, cara berjalannya tetap sama, dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam sakunya, mata sayunya yang memandang jalan selalu terkesan malas. Jika mereka hanya melihat Kakashi dari luar mungkin mereka tidak akan tahu jika Kakashi yang sekarang bukanlah Kakashi yang dulu.

"Sensei tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan, cukup bosan jika hanya berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, jika saja ia tidak ingat Kakashi sekarang hanya 'orang biasa' mungkin sekarang mereka akan melompati atap-atap rumah agar cepat sampai tujuan.

"Misalnya?"

'Singkat, masih seperti Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya.'

"Um... Misalnya tentang desa? Teman-temanmu? Atau hal lain seperti ninjutsu?" Sakura memikirkan beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa ia beritahu kepada Kakashi.

"Ah aku ingat, kau tau beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan buku menarik berwarna oranye di laci rumah sakit."

"Buku oranye? Buku seperti apa?" Sakura bingung, sepertinya ia tidak pernah memeberikan Kakashi buku dengan warna seperti itu. Memang selama di rumah sakit Sakura kerap kali membawakan Kakashi beberapa buku mengenai shinobi, misalnya beberapa jurus mudah yang bisa di kuasai seorang shinobi, atau buku pengendalian chakra. Rasanya seperti Sakura sedang menjadi Sensei dari Kakashi saat menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada sensei-nya sendiri.

"Buku dengan isi yang menarik kau tahu. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita."

Isi yang menarik?

Apa yang menarik bagi Kakashi?

Seorang pria dan wanita?

Beberapa pertanyaan seperti itu berputar-putar di kepala pink Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya ia ingat buku yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

"BAKA!!!"

Suara teriakan Sakura yang cukup keras membuat beberapa orang di jalan menoleh kearah mereka, sementara wajah Sakura sekarang kembali memerah. Sudah berapa kali sensei-nya ini membuat wajahnya memerah? Entah karena malu, ataupun marah.

"Hei hei tidak perlu berteriak dan memanggilku seperti itu Sakura."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sakura berusaha menghilangkan buku itu dari Kakashi agar pria itu bisa lepas dari kecanduannya terhadap buku dewasa itu, tentu saja buku Icha-icha. Salah satu hal baik dari Kakashi yang lupa ingatan ini adalah ia juga melupakan hobinya membaca buku mesum itu.

Dan Sakura mencoba mempertahankan hal positif tersebut dengan menyingkirkan buku laknat itu. Lalu siapa yang kembali memberikan Kakashi buku itu?

"Naruto!" Sakura menggeram dengan tertahan sambil menyebutkan nama Naruto. Tidak salah lagi. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura ingin memukul sahabat kuningnya itu. Kakashi yang melihat aura gelap di sekitar Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"A--ayo pulang Sakura."

\- To Be Continued -

A/N :

Hmm kayaknya ceritanya biasa aja yah? Gak ada yang spesial, untuk saya sendiri sepertinya masih kurang. Kurang kasih sayang *eh*

Tidak tidak. Maaf baru up, sebenarnya saya sudah mau up beberapa hari yang lalu atau sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, tapi draf yg saya tulis hilang, jadi sedih :" dan mood menurun, terus saya jadi bingung menuangkan khayalan saya menjadi tulisan *ngeleeees teros*

Okey, gomen! Yaudahlah kalau ada kritik dan saran sangat diterima, ada typo? Kesalahan penulisan tolong beritahu saya Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen yang akan di tempati Kakashi saat ini.

"Tadaima."

Kakashi melirik gadis itu seolah berkata 'memangnya dia pulang kerumahnya?'

"Ayo masuk _Sensei_."

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen tersebut, tidak begitu besar tapi tidak begitu kecil untuk di tinggali seorang diri. Kakashi bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih atau bahkan seorang istri? wangi khas wanita langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya ketika dia masuk rumah ini.

"Apa aku sudah punya istri?" Pertanyaan langsung Kakashi membuat Sakura yang ternyata saat itu sedang meneguk air langsung tersedak.

"Hah? Apa _Sensei_ bercanda?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang kau akan mengantarku kerumah, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah rumah feminim ini adalah rumahku." Kakashi kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura sambil menepuk nepuk belakang Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Ini rumahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang dengan _Shisou_ kalau lebih baik _Sensei_ sementara tinggal di rumahku, jujur saja ini seperti lebih mempermudah. Maksudku kalau _Sensei_ tinggal disini aku tidak perlu repot pergi kerumah _Sensei_ untuk merawatmu, dan juga rumahku dekat dengan rumah sakit jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Sakura yang agak sedikit panjang. Intinya dia ingin Kakashi tinggal di rumahnya agar ia tidak kesusahan.

"Kau tidak masalah tinggal dengan seorang pria?"

"Pria?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Maksudmu aku wanita?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia yang salah karena lebih dulu menanyakan hal aneh kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak. Maksudku Sensei tentu saja pria. Tapi _Sensei_ tetap Kakashi-_sensei_ iyakan? Bagiku tidak masalah, _Sensei_ juga bukan orang asing."

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke cemburu?"

"Sensei berhentilah membawa nama Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi selalu menyebutkan nama Sasuke, yang dia yakin bahkan pria itu tidak tahu yang mana dan seperti apa Sasuke.

"Jadi, di mana kamarku Sakura?"

Sakura menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Kakashi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur, rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Kakashi meneruskan langkahnya dan membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya melihat _Sensei_-nya itu berjalan menjauh dan membiarkannya istirahat. Gadis ini tahu kalau memang Kakashi terkadang masih merasa sedikit sakit di bagian kepalanya, walaupun tidak separah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kakashi tidur sementara dirinya juga perlu mengerjakan beberapa laporan rumah sakit dan istirahat.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyesuaikan pengelihatannya di ruangan yang minim cahaya ini. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang tampak melalui sela-sela gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur hingga mentari ternyata sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Kakashi perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Aroma masakan yang tercium membuat perutnya sedikit bergetar tanda ia lapar.

"_Sensei_ sudah bangun? Aku memasak sedikit, meskipun tidak yakin apakah enak, setidaknya kita harus mengisi perut iyakan?" Ucap Sakura sambil menata meja makan ala kadarnya. Hanya ada nasi, sup miso dan telur gulung. Sungguh ala kadarnya.

Kakashi mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sakura sambil menurunkan maskernya.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

Kemudian menggerakkan sendoknya, mengambil kuah sup yang asapnya masih sedikit mengepul itu.

Kakashi mencoba masakannya!

Perlu di catatat Sakura adalah salah satu dari beberapa gadis atau wanita yang tidak begitu pandai memasak. Bukan tidak pandai dalam artian sangat buruk atau tidak bisa, terkadang gadis itu bisa membuat masakan yang enak ataupun sebaliknya. Dan sekarang ia gugup karena Kakashi sedang mencoba masakannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasak dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Semenjak perang dunia berakhir Sakura menjadi lebih sibuk di rumah sakit, ia tidak sempat memikirkan untuk latihan memasak, kadang ia memasak sendiri dirumah dan memakan masakannya yang ala kadarnya, ia lebih sering sarapan atau makan siang bersama teman-temannya di rumah sakit, sementara untuk makan malam kadang gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tidak makan dengan alasan diet.

Kembali lagi dengan Kakashi.

Pria itu sudah menyeruput kuahnya. Kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudiam mengagguk kecil dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Enak?" Sakura bertanya karena belum sama sekali menyenyuh makanannya, sejujurnya ia bahkan ragu dan takut mencoba makanannya sendiri.

Kakashi hanya meliriknya kemudian mengambil telur gulung dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan mengambil sesuap nasi.

Melihat Kakashi yang tidak berekspresi sambil terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya Sakura akhirnya sedikit yakin kalau masakannya kali ini setidaknya bisa ditelan.

Ia mengambil kuah sup dan mencicipinya, kemudian menatap Kakashi.

"Hambar." Sementara yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya dan melanjutkan makannya seolah-olah ia tidak terganggu dengan rasa hambar di sup miso nya.

Sakura kemudian mengambil telur gulung, baru sekali gigit, Sakura nyaris mengeluarkan telur itu kembali sebelum Kakashi menyuapkan nasi dengan cepat kedalam mulut Sakura.

"Makan dengan nasi."

Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal dan langsung meneguk air, ia hampir mati tersedak akibat ulah Kakashi. Berlebihan.

"Bagaimana bisa _Sensei_ memakan telur itu!"

Kakashi kemudian kembali mengambil telur gulung yang asin itu, menaruhnya diatas nasi kemudian memakannya lalu mengambil sedikit kuah sup, ia menatap Sakura seolah berkata 'Begitu caranya.'

"Ah." Sakura akhirnya paham kenapa Kakashi makan dengan cara seperti itu secara berulang sejak tadi, untuk mengurangi atau menyeimbangi rasa asin dari telur itu. Sakura tersenyum simpul, hatinya terasa hangat mengingat Kakashi tidak protes terhadap masakannya, bahkan pria itu tetap memakannya sementara dirinya sendiri hampir memuntahkannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat ia pernah dimintai Naruto untuk membawakannya makanan ketika masih berada di rumah sakit setelah perang dunia ninja. Naruto memuntahkan makanan yang ia buat di hadapannya, dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang dihadiahi pukulan mentah yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Sakura terus memperhatikan Kakashi makan.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura akhirnya tersadar, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _Sensei_ makan di hadapanku. Biasanya saat menjalankan misi _Sensei_ jarang makan bersama kami, kalaupun makan bersama _Sensei_ selalu menghabiskan makanan dengan kecepatan cahaya, padahal kami sangat ingin melihat wajah _Sensei_." Jawab Sakura sambil teringat masa lalu.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihatku sepuasnya, sepertinya kau yang menang." Ucap Kakashi kemudian beranjak dari meja membawa peralatan makannya ke wastafel.

"Biar aku yang cuci."

"Habiskan makananmu Sakura."

Setelah mencuci peralatan makannya Kakashi kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menekan saklar lampu, dan memperhatikan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan gorden yang berwarna biru.

Di dalam kamar ini terdapat dua rak yang cukup besar, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat-lihat buku Sakura.

Seperti yang ia duga hampir semuanya buku tentang medis, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap sebuah meja baca yang terletak di seberang rak buku, dan berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi di atas meja tersebut.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lemah sambil mengusap foto itu. Salah satu hal penting yang ia lupakan. Sekarang Kakashi bertanya-tanya kenapa dua wajah yang berada di foto ini terlihat seperti tidak akur.

"Apa kalian terpaksa berfoto bersama?" Kakashi bertanya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Mungkin seperti itu. _Sensei_ sampai harus memegang kepala mereka agar mereka mau menghadap kamera."

Kakashi terkekeh dengan pelan. Ia melirik Sakura yang juga memperhatikan foto ditangannya. Tidak. Ia memperhatikan pria berambut raven itu.

Tatapan itu.

Rasanya perasaan Sakura benar-benar terpancar dari matanya.

Anak nakal dan gadis kecil di foto yang ia pegang ternyata sudah tumbuh dewasa.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**A/N: **Saya heran pas lihat hasil up saya disini, kok beberapa kata yang seharusnya garis miring jadi lurus yak, padahal di wp miring


	5. Chapter 5

Suara buku yang ditelakkan secara kasar di atas meja membuat seekor babi yang sedang tertidur digendongan Shizune bangun dengan kaget. Tonton.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"

"Belum ada laporan dari anak itu?" Tsunade menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya di kantor hokage.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ butuh waktu lebih. Ia berada sangat jauh dari desa."

"Haah. Ini membuatku kesal saja." Tsunade menatap malas tumpukan buku medis yang berada di hadapannya. Disela waktu luangnya, bukannya ia gunakan untuk menikmati sake kesukaannya, ia malah justru harus terjebak dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini.

Kakashi itu sesuatu yang aneh. Maksudnya kasus hilang ingatannya. Mereka selalu memeriksa Kakashi secara rutin selama hampir satu bulan ini, dan tampaknya isi kepala perak pria itu baik-baik saja.

Tsunade akhirnya menghela napas dengan resah.

"Bawakan aku _sake_!"

.

Di tempat lain, di tengah hutan, seorang pria dengan jubah hitamnya melangkah di tempat bekas pertempuran yang masih tersisa, dengan mata merah menyalanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sebelah mata tertutup poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Setelah menerima perintah misi beberapa hari lalu melalui burung gagak desa, ia segera bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksudkan di gulungan yang ia terima. Ia sedang tidak berada di sekitar desa, ia berada di negara lain. Dan butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai di tempat ini.

Bekas-bekas pertempuran masih tersisa, tapi ia tidak menemukan petunjuk yang tersisa dari orang-orang yang sudah menyerang _sensei_-nya. Ia bahkan mengaktifkan mata kirinya, menampilkan pola mata _rinnegan_ dengan perpaduan tamoe _sharingan_. Kekuatan _rikudou_-nya.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari tempat tadi, sekitar tiga puluh menit dari tempat tadi pria itu menemukan perkampungan, tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa rumah yang di bangun dengan tenda.

Ia menatapnya lama dari jauh, tentu saja tidak menggunakan _sharingan_-nya.

Sasuke tersadar sampai sebuah bola bergulir di dekat kakinya. Ia mengambilnya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah tiga orang anak yang menatapnya sedikit ketakutan.  
Sasuke menatap tajam anak-anak itu, walaupun tidak seserius sebelumnya, kemudian berjongkok menyerahkan bola tersebut kepada seorang anak.

"Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Mereka sedang mencari makanan, mugkin di sungai."

"Sudah berapalama kalian tinggal di tempat ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan serius seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengintruksi pembicaraannya dengan anak kecil ini. Wanita itu membawa keranjang berisikan ikan-ikan segar yang baru saja ia tangkap. "Siapa kau?"

"_Shinobi_ Konoha."

Anak-anak yang tadi berbicara dengan Sasuke langsung lari bersembunyi dibalik wanita itu.

"Apa yang _shinobi_ konoha lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang pertempuran yang tejadi belum lama ini disekitar sini?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, dan malah berbalik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami tinggal secara nomaden."

Sasuke menatap wanita itu tidak ada kebohongan dimatanya, dan lagi ia bisa memastikan kalau mereka bukanlah seorang _shinobi_.

"Sebenarnya, boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu?" Wanita itu bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup.

...

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercerita dan entah bagaimana dirinya sekarang berada di antara beberapa orang yang yang mengelilingi api unggun sambil menyantap ikan bakar hasil tangkapan mereka.

Seorang pria yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai suami wanita tadi kembali berbicara. "Intinya mereka meneliti dan mencari tahu jurus-jurus rahasia suatu desa atau _clan_ yang ada."

Tepat seperti yang diberitahukan di gulungan.  
"Lalu?"

"Apa? Aku hanya tahu itu. Itu berdasarkan cerita-cerita yang aku dengar selama kami berpindah-pindah."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dari cerita yang ia dengar persis seperti yang di katakan _Godaime_, hanya saja ia tidak tahu kapan mereka akan muncul atau kemana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya.

Ia memutuskan akan tetap berada disekitar sini untuk beberapa waktu, mencari informasi lebih, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke desa.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_." Sebuah jawaban dari dalam rumah membuat gadis musim semi itu senang.

Saat melangkah masuk ia melihat Kakashi duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sakura berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan berbelok di dapur. Ia memasukkan barang belajaan yang sempat dia beli saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"_Sensei_ kau ingin makan apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit keras dari arah dapur.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasaknya jika aku minta." Sakura tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Ia tidak menjawab perkataannya, hanya berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kakashi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Sudah, bersama Ino." Sakura menjawabnya dengan pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi juga menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

Kakashi membalikkan halaman bukunya beberapa kali tanpa melirik Sakura yang duduk diam di sebelahnya. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ketika merasakan kepala Sakura jatuh di bahunya.

Kakashi meletakkan bukunya dan menyingkap surai merah muda yang menghalangi wajah Sakura. Parasnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, apa yang ia lalui di rumah sakit hari ini?

Kakashi menyeka bulir keringat dipelipis Sakura. Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya hanya dengan gadis merah muda ini.

Seperti di penjara. Saat Kakashi di rumah sakit ia tidak pernah keluar hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar atau melihat pemandangan, dan sekarang saat ia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dia malah mendekam di rumah Sakura, sudah dua hari.  
Kakashi hanya khawatir tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang yang mungkin akan menyapanya di jalanan atau mengajaknya bicara, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang-orang kenalannya tahu kalau saat ini dia sedang mengalami lupa ingatan. Sangat menggelikan mengingat seorang ninja elite seperti Kakashi mengalami amnesia.

Ia merasa sudah cukup berada di rumah dengan melihat wajah Sakura setiap harinya, menyapa gadis itu, menggodanya tentang Sasuke, atau mendengar cerita-cerita konyol tentang Naruto atau sesuatu yang ia alami di rumah sakit. Entah sejak kapan memandangi wajah Sakura dengan beragam ekspresinya sudah menjadi hobi baru Kakashi.

Ia suka bagaimana mata emerald itu memperhatikannya.

Ia suka ketika mata itu menyipit tersenyum bersamaan dengan bibir tipisnya.

Suka ketika bibir tipis itu mengkerut mendengar ejekannya.

Ah, jangan lupa ketika gadis musim semi itu tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon payahnya.

Sekarang dia berpikir apakah dirinya yang dulu memang seperti ini? Apakah dia suka memperhatikan gadis merah muda ini?

Atau mungkin hubungan mereka sebelumnya tidak lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid. Tidak lebih sebagai senior dan junior.

Apakah mereka sering bertemu untuk sekedar makan bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan belakangan ini?  
Bisa jadi hanya seperti yang Sakura katakan. Dirinya selalu makan dengan cepat, atau lebih memilih makan sendiri dibandingkan bersama dengan gadis itu atau rekan tim lainnya.

Jadi, seperti apa Kakashi yang sebelumnya menganggap Sakura? 

**\- To Be Continued - **

**A/N** : Mau bilang sesuatu.

Gimana yah bilangnya, sebenarnya saya udah ada gambaran dan rencana fic-nya bakal2 gimana entar, tapi... Apakah bagus di perpanjang 'basa-basi' atau _to the point_ yah?

Basa-basi yah maksudnya alurnya lambat dikit atau langsung *jeeeeng gini loh ceritanya, wkwkwk. Serius cara nulis saya biasa-biasa aja *sadar diri* udah lama gak nulis2 cerita huhuhu, sukaknya baca, iyalah.

Cuman mau bilang itu aja, kalo saya pendam sendiri kayak ada yang mengganjal, jadi tak sampaikan disini hahahaha.

Kalau ada kritik, saran boleh, sangat boleh, _but no flame, okey!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ohayou_!" Sakura meregangkan badannya setelah membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Kakashi sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya roti panggang biasa.

"Hm." Balas Kakashi.

Sakura mendelik dan berpikir, 'apa-apaan itu'

Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengannya, akhir-akhir ini ia juga tidak mengeluhkan sesuatu seperti rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang di kepalanya atau tubuhnya, yang salah adalah bagaimana sikap dan diri Kakashi saat ini. Rambutnya yang menentang gravitasi itu lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya, dia hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan yang menampilkan tatto khas anbu di lengannya, oh jangan lupa maskernya yang dia turunkan sebatas dagu.

Sakura sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan Kakashi yang rapi dengan pakaiannya dan masker lusuh yang terpasang di wajahnya, itu menambah kesan gagah Sensei-nya yang dikenal dengan sebutan Sharingan no Kakashi atau Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Kalau melihat Kakashi yang berantakan seperti ini rasanya seperti melihat orang asing berada di rumahnya.

"Apa yang akan Sensei lakukan hari ini? Mendekam di rumah lagi?"

"Kau menyindirku?"

Iya, Sakura memang menyindirnya. Gadis itu tertawa lalu duduk di hadapan Kakashi dan mengambil roti juga selainya mengikuti pria itu.

"Hari ini Naruto pulang dari misi, aku akan menyuruhnya mengajak Sensei keluar."

"Tidak perlu. Naruto terlalu berisik." Kakashi menggeleng sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Naruto namanya. Lagipula ada yang lebih parah dari Naruto."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya tanda ia tidak tahu, dan Sakura hanya membalasnya tersenyum, ia segera menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat lalu meneguk susu cokelat kesukaannya yang tentu saja dibuatkan Kakashi.

"Jangan terburu-buru."

"Hari ini aku ada operasi, mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jangan menungguku dan makanlah lebih dulu Sensei!" Ucapan Sakura terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Kakashi, ia hanya mengangguk dan melihat gadis itu berlari menuju pintu dan menggunakan sepatu ninjanya dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum membanting pintu yang Kakashi yakin mungkin ada retakan yang didapatkan oleh pintu malang tersebut.

"Seharusnya dia pergi dari tadi jika seperti itu."

Sekarang Kakashi sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian layaknya biasanya, ia baru saja akan mengambil buku dan duduk manis untuk membaca sebelum kegiatannya terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar cukup anarkis.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

Teriakan itu. Sudah jelas itu teriakan Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura serius ketika mengatakan akan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengajaknya keluar.

Kakashi membuka pintu dan mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Ayo Sensei!"

Baru saja ia akan menolak, Naruto langsung menarik lengan Kakashi dan mengajaknya berkeliling desa.

Mereka berjalan bersama menelusuri jalanan desa yang ramai, sesekali penduduk desa menyapa Naruto bahkan juga menyapanya, Mereka berdua hanya membalasnya dengan tersernyum atau sekedar sapaan biasa. Sepertinya cerita yang dikatakan Naruto kalau dia terkenal itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong.

"Kita akan pergi kemana Naruto?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan tidak memberi tahukan mu Sensei?"

Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kita akan latihan!" Ucap Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Latihan? Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah Sensei, tubuhmu pasti bisa refleks menghadapi serangan-serangan, tidak masalah."

"Tapi," terlambat. Naruto langsung menarik Kakashi mengajaknya berlari memasuki hutan-hutan dan berakhir disebuah tanah lapang, dengan sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Kakashi juga dapat melihat tiga batang pohon berada di tengah-tengah.

"Ini tempat latihan pertama kita. Latihan bertahan hidup."

"Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini, dan menyuruhku bertahan hidup sendirian tanpa apapun."

Bodoh. Terdengar bodoh namun masuk akal mengingat namanya.

Naruto tertawa, sebenarnya saat pertama kali mendengarnya waktu kecil, ia juga sempat berpikiran hal yang sama seperti Kakashi, ia sempat tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi memberi nama latihan pertama mereka seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita akan latihan," perkataan Naruto terpotong.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, sesuatu yang menyilaukan berada di atas mereka, diiringi angin yang kencang dan daun-daun pohon yang beterbangan. Kakashi dan Natuto menyipitkan mata mereka.

Seorang pria dengan rompi jounin konoha dan baju hijau ketat tengah tengah berdiri di atas salah satu dari tiga batang pohon yang berada di tengah lapangan, tentunya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih menyilaukan.

Jeeeeeeng!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Maito Guy!

"MAITO GUY TELAH TIBA." Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto melihat kedatangan Guy dengan mata berbinar sangat kagum. Sementara Kakashi menatapnya dengan heran dan berpikir siapa lagi makhluk hijau aneh dengan model rambut yang tak kalah aneh dan baju hijau ketat di hadapannya ini.

Guy langsung melompat turun dengan gaya yang berlebihan, yaitu berputar-putar di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat tepat di hadapan Kakashi sambil menahan air di pelupuk matanya. Ah, tidak lupa ingusnya yang hampir jatuh.

"KAKASHI!!! Rival abadiku apa kau baik-baik saja!"

Guy langsung menerjang Kakashi dan menghadiahinya sebuah pelukan yang erat sambil menepuk punggung Kakashi dengan keras. Dan tentu saja air mata yang sudah jatuh berlinangan.

"Naruto, siapa makhluk hijau aneh ini?!"

Jleeb! Makhluk hijau aneh.

Guy melepaskan pelukannya dan air mata berlebihannya semakin deras.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku wahai rival abadiku!"

Naruto yang terharu akibat pertemuan dua rival abadi ini melap air mata serta ingusnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan latihan Taijutsu!" Ucapnya dengan bersemangat. Guy langsung berdiri mengikuti Naruto yang berpose dengan penuh semangat.

"Benar sekali! Aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu Kakashi!" Guy sudah berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Keterampilan bertarung ninja nomor satu, Taijutsu. Bertarung dengan tangan kosong."

"Iya, dan yang akan menjadi lawanmu adalah Guy-sensei."

Guy langsung melompat mundur ke belakang beberapa meter, memasang kuda-kuda andalannya bersiap untuk melawan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan Kakashi."

Guy berlari dengan cepat menuju arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tidak siap hanya bisa diam melihat Guy yang berlari penuh semangat ke arahnya, sungguh dia tidak ingat bagaimana cara bertarung dengan taijutsu.

"Maju Kakashi-sensei!" Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah menjauh dari Kakashi dan malah menyorakinya untuk melawan Guy.

Guy semakin mendekat dan melompat ke udara berputar dan siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

_Konoha goriki senpu_.

"Ugh," Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hal pertama yang ia lihat di atasnya adalah Naruto dan Guy yang mengerumuninya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kakashi kau baik-baik saja?" Guy bertanya dengan khawatir dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku yang menendangmu terlalu keras."

Guy kembali memeluknya dan tersedu-sedu. Kakashi meringis kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto menghela napas legah melihat Kakashi sudah sadar.

"_Yokatta-ttebayo_!"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Kakashi! Aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Guy sambil memegang kedua bahu Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dan istirahat di rumah, ini sudah sore."

"Benar. Atau Sakura-chan akan membunuhku karena membuat Sensei terluka. Tolong aku." Naruto memegang tangan Kakashi dengan wajah memohon agar tidak mengadukannya pada Sakura, memikirkan Sakura akan memukulnya hinggah terlempar begitu jauh saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding ketakutan.

Sebenarnya memang ia sudah meminta persetujuan Sakura untuk mengajak Kakashi latihan, tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu tetap menjaga Kakashi agar tidak terluka. Dan sekarang lihat, Kakashi baru saja terkena tendangan maut Guy-sensei hingga terlempar dan menyebabkan dahinya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Kakashi memegang dahi sebelah kirinya dan benar saja ada plaster luka disitu, ia yakin Naruto yang melakukannya mengingat anak itu melirik dahinya dengan khawatir.

"Guy-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto-kun!"

Merasa terpanggil ketiga orang tersebut melihat sumber suara yang memanggil. Kakashi kembali mengernyitkan alisnya melihat makhluk hijau lainnya yang mendekat kearah mereka dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa Lee?"

Lee yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, langsung mengangkat tangannya hormat.

"Ada misi dari Godaime, sensei!"

"Bukankah kalian baru saja pulang dari misi juga?"

"Naruto! Kita harus memanfaatkan masa muda kita dengan baik. Jangan bermalas-malasan!" Ujar Guy sambil memegang bahu Naruto dan mengeluarkan senyum kinclongnya. Cring.

"Kau sudah tua Guy." Ujar Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh kedua makhluk hijau di hadapannya.

"Aku serahkan Kakashi padamu Naruto. Ayo Lee! Kita berlomba dengan berjalan menggunakan tangan! Ini adalah bentuk latihan semangat muda!"

"_Hai_' Guy-sensei!!!"

Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana Guy dan Lee yang berlomba menuju Gedung Hokage dengan menggunakan tangan mereka.

Kakashi sudah di rumah beberapa jam yang lalu, bahkan ia sudah sempat tidur sebentar sebelum terbangun sekarang ini. Ia melirik jam, setengah dua belas. Hampir tengah malam. Kakashi keluar dari kamar berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah air.

Pria perak itu meneguk airnya sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, tampak tak ada yang berubah. Maksudnya semenjak ia pulang diantar oleh Naruto tadi sore sampai sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam tidak ada yang berubah. Apa gadis itu belum pulang?

Kakashi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, mengetuk pintu gadis itu sambil memanggilnya. "Sakura... Sakura."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baiklah, sekarang dia mulai khawatir. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga saat ini belum pulang kerumah? Apakah pulang terlambat yang dikatakannya tadi pagi ada pulang tengah malam, atau pagi-pagi buta?

Kakashi berbalik menuju ruang tamu mendudukkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura pulang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

"_Tadaima_~"

Kakashi segera bangkit dan pergi menyambut Sakura di depan pintu, ia berniat mengomeli gadis itu karena pulang sangat terlambat.

"Oh? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tersenyum sumringah melihat Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa lama sekali."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia langsung mengahmburkan pelukannya kepada Kakashi.

Sementara yang dipeluk hanya kaget menerima pelukan tiba-tiba gadis merah jambu ini.

"Kau..."

"Hiks, hiks..." Kakashi bisa merasakan bajunya mulai basah.

Apakah Sakura menangis?

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis Sakura?" Kakashi memegang kedua bahu Sakura, melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan menatap lekat wajahnya.

Wajah yang tadi tersenyum dengan semburat merah itu kini berubah menjadi tangisan tak henti-henti yang membuat Kakashi bingung.

Siapa yang berani membuat gadis musim semi-nya ini menangis.

Kakashi tidak tega, ia lebih suka melihat Sakura memarahinya dengan wajah menakutkan daripada harus melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat, membenamkan kepala pink itu di dadanya, kemudian membelai surainya lembut.

Setidaknya hingga suara tangisan Sakura terhenti dan gadis itu sudah tenang.

\- To Be Continued -


	7. Chapter 7

"Lagi."

Sakura meneguk airnya kembali.

"Minum lagi."

Sakura mulai kesal, tapi tetap meminum airnya.

"Minum lagi Sakura." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Cukup Sensei. Rasanya perutku akan meledak." Sakura menaruh botol minum berukuran satu liter tersebut di atas meja dengan kasar. Ia sudah meminumnya setengah botol, bisa dia pastikan sekarang kadar alkohol dalam dirinya sudah berkurang.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang tampak membesar akibat kelebihan pasokan air. Gadis itu menatap Kakashi yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sedikit ketakutan. Astaga dia sudah delapan belas tahun dan masih takut ketika sensei-nya sendiri menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk itu. Memangnya dia Madara atau Kaguya sampai harus ditatap seperti itu.

"Sensei biji matamu akan mengeluarkan darah jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Canda Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi menutup matanya dan berpaling dari Sakura.

Memang salah Sakura. Gadis nakal ini sudah membuat Kakashi khawatir dengan tingkahnya. Ia pulang dari rumah sakit sekitar jam sepuluh malam dan malah menerima tawaran Ino untuk pergi 'refreshing' dalam artian sedikit minum untuk menghilangkan penat setelah operasi panjang yang mereka lalui.

Gadis nakal ini mengatakan kepada Kakashi ia hanya sedikit minum. Iya sedikit. Sampai-sampai pulang ia menangis sesegukan di hadapan Kakashi.

Siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat seorang gadis baru pulang ketika tengah malam, dan dalam keadaan mabuk juga menangis. Ketika ditanyai alasannya ternyata ia menangis karena Ino menjatuhkan setusuk dango terakhir kesukaannya. Hanya setusuk dango, padahal ia menangis seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan negaranya.

Menguap sudah rasa khawatir pria perak itu. Akhirnya ia memaksa Sakura untuk meminum banyak air agar dia kembali sadar, dan mengakui kebodohannya dan juga sudah membuat Kakashi khawatir. Itu Hukuman.

'Ah, dia cemberut.'

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakashi. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar dan melihat sesuatu di wajah Kakashi.

Sakura memukul meja dan berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kakashi dan menarik wajahnya agar menghadap dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan sesuatu tentang ini Sensei."

Ini dia. Wajah Sakura yang seperti ini yang lebih Kakashi sukai, wajah menahan marahnya, dan tatapan tajam dari emarldnya, ini lebih baik.

"Apa?" Oh Kakashi menantang gadis itu.

Sakura kemudian melepaskan plaster luka di dahi Kakashi dengan sedikit kasar dan mengacungkannya di hadapan Kakashi meminta penjelasan.

"Itu, aku terjatuh saat latihan bersama Naruto." setengah berbohong. Ia tentunya tidak menyebutkan sudah terkena tendangan maut Guy.

"Sungguh? Kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Tadinya, aku ingin memberitahu seseorang tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk di tempat minum sehingga dia terlambat pulang dan akhirnya kepalaku sudah tidak begitu sakit."

Sakura mendecih mendengar sindiran halus Kakashi. Kemudian dia menyentuh luka itu dan mengalirkan chakra hijaunya.

"Kau berlebihan, ini hanya sebuah goresan."

"Sebaiknya kau diam, atau aku besok akan dimarahi Shisou karena telah membuat calon rokudaime ini mempunyai luka di wajahnya."

Kakashi diam menatap Sakura, tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di bawah kini dia angkat. Tangan kanannya menuju ke arah wajah Sakura mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sakura tertegun, ia kemudan menurunkan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka di dahi Kakashi. Kini kedua tangannya berada di meja menopang tubuhnya tetap condong ke arah Kakashi.

Acara tatap-tapan itu tidak berlangsung begitu cepat.

Kedua onxy Kakashi seperti menarik masuk emerald Sakura, mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sakura seperti tersihir olehnya.

Kakashi menatapnya begitu lembut, tidak seperti biasanya yang terkesan malas. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Kakashi bangun dari duduknya dengan perlahan. Kenapa dia begitu gugup? Kenapa badannya begitu kaku? Tidak mungkin Kakashi menggunakan kagemane no jutsu padanya iyakan.

Kakashi ikut menopang tubuhnya di meja, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka yang hanya terhalangi meja. Saat pria perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan refleks Sakura menutup matanya.

Satu, dua...

Tiga.

Sakura yang gugup setengah mati kemudian membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati siapapun di hadapannya.

Yah, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang cukup keras dari kamar Kakashi.

"Hahahaha! Segeralah tidur Sakura. Mimpi indah."

Kena kau Sakura! Kau baru saja dipermainkan Kakashi.

Sakura menahan amarahnya berusaha tidak menghancurkan meja atau langsung pergi memukuli Kakashi. Gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras dan membanting pintu kamarnya yang suaranya cukup sampai di dengar oleh Kakashi.

Di tempat lain Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar bantingan pintu itu, kemudian menatap figura foto yang ada di meja.

"Hampir saja."

Kakashi sekarang berjalan di belakang Sakura kira-kira sejauh sepulu meter. Apakah ini masih dinamakan pergi bersama-sama?

Ia hanya melihat punggung Sakura dari belakang, dan rasanya seperti ada aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Sangat menakutkan.

Sakura belum berbicara apapun padanya hari ini, bahkan untuk mengatakan dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini pun ia sampaikan lewat memo yang tertempel di kulkas.

Sampai hati sekali kau Sakura.

Kakashi mengakui kesalahnnya semalam, mempermainkan seorang gadis yang tengah tumbuh dewasa memang hal yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu, atau malah harusnya ia lakukan saja? Kakashi masih berpikir Sakura adalah muridnya yang berharga, ia tahu itu. Makanya ia ingin menjaganya.

Dan mungkin semalam cukup kelewatan jika disebut bercanda. Kakashi ingin meminta maaf, tapi bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak berani mengatakannya, tiba-tiba ia terbayang saat Sakura memukul Naruto tempo hari. Mungkin kalau dia tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini atau tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya semalam mungkin ia sudah merasakan pukulan Sakura.

Sungguh beruntung.

Dengan langkah dan jarak yang sama selama perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

"Sensei pergi ke ruang perawatan lebih dulu aku akan kembali."

Kalimat pertamanya akhirnya keluar, dan hanya itu, Kakashi tidak menjawabnya melainkan langsung pergi, toh Sakura juga langsung melangkah pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Kakashi hanya menatap kibaran gorden yang tertiup angin di kamarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik, sejak masuk ke ruang perawatan ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun selain melepas rompi jounin-nya dan duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kakashi?"

Seseorang yang bertanya kabarnya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Tsunade.

"Baik."

Wanita itu masuk di ikuti dengan Shizune dan tentu saja Sakura seperti biasa.

"Baik. Mari kita lihat sebaik apa kau hari ini."

Saat sudah sampai di dekat Kakashi, Tsunade tiba-tiba memegang erat bahu kiri Kakashi, membuat pria itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini baik katamu?" Tsunade mengatakannya pada Kakashi tapi menatap Sakura.

"Itu..." Sakura yang gugup menerima tatapan Tsunade lantas melihat Kakashi seolah berkata 'Dari mana luka itu?' atau 'Kenapa tidak memberitahuku!'

"Ano...Etto, Sensei?"

"Itu karena Guy menendangku kemarin."

Akhirnya ia mengaku. Sakura sendiri bahkan kaget mendengarnya.

"Hah kau ini. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati kalau latihan."

Tsunade tahu. Saat ia memarahi Lee kemarin karena terlalu lama saat memanggil Guy, Lee bilang kalau Guy sedang latihan dengan Kakashi. Tentu saja luka ini pasti akibat latihan itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kakashi. Sedikit lagi, aku sedang mencari tahu sesuatu jangan khawatir."

"Apa itu Shisou?"

"Aku sudah menugaskan beberapa ninja untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, kita tunggu sampai mereka tiba."

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan melanjutkan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap Kakashi.

\- To Be Continued -


End file.
